creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight
Starlight was created through Sabrina's imagination. Appearance She had big grey eyes, long black hair tied back in a messy ponytail, she wore a plain grey shirt, jeans, and white high tops. Her purpose when she was created was to play with Sabrina, and to keep her company since she didn't have any siblings. Personality Starlight was very playful, and had a happy-go-lucky attitude. She absolutely adored Sabrina, and she would never leave her side. She felt like she had to protect her best friend, and shield her from all the negativity that life can bring. Years later Sabrina no longer thought about Starlight. Soon Starlight forgot what happiness felt like. After she was a distant memory to Sabrina, Starlight felt lonely for the first time in her existence. All of her feelings had manifested into a completely new personality. She became angry and vengeful. She hated Sabrina for leaving her in the dust once she found new friends. All her negative feelings had warped her into something twisted and cold. Story Starlight was Sabrina Palmer's imaginary friend. They did everything together, and it was a bond that could never be broken. Starlight cheered Sabrina up when she was sad, calmed her down when she was mad, laughed with her when something funny happened on TV, and comforted her when Sabrina had nightmares. The one thing they couldn't do together was grow up. Sabrina got older, but Starlight stayed the same. Soon Sabrina no longer needed her imaginary friend because she had real friends. Everyday Starlight became less and less important, then she was completely forgotten. Starlight became depressed. After a while depression became frustration, frustration became anger, anger became rage, and rage became insanity. The tendrils of her anger overwhelmed her and turned her into a demon. Now that she had a physical form and new found powers, she used it to get revenge. She entered Sabrina's dreams and twisted them to gruesome nightmares, she would go into her mind and talk to her through voices in her head, and every night when Sabrina would sleep she would come up with plans to get revenge. One night Starlight grabbed the sharpest knife in the kitchen and stood over Sabrina as she slept. Then she raised the knife above her head and stabbed Sabrina in her stomach with enough force that the hilt was the only part of the knife showing. When Sabrina cried out in pain Starlight grabbed the hilt and twisted it. Starlight pulled the knife out and wiped it clean on the sheets of the bed, and left her former friend there to bleed to death. Her parents having heard the commotion came barreling through the door, and Starlight slit their throats without any hesitation and left them to die on the blood stained carpet. After she left the house she left behind the Starlight she once was, and renamed herself Kaylie Whisper. Created by Keely Ford-Blackwell (LapisLazuli0) Category:Female Category:OC Category:Demon Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Killer